1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible mosquito killer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional mosquito killer is simply a device with an electric net surrounding the device. However, such a device is too bulky in volume and cannot be folded when not in use thereby causing much inconvenience in stowage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mosquito killer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.